XIAOLIN RANDOMNESS!
by CrazyBlondTwins
Summary: ok im bored so i write a story of what happens when the xiaolin showdown characters arent looking for wu!caution seemingly random! reveiw or randomness will go away!chapter five is up and its a naruto xiaolin showdown crossover ok! a heylin princess story
1. the beginning of stupid

It was peaceful at the xiaolin temple until hello kitty space aliens attacked!! Raimundo: wait a minute! What the heck is wrong with you! You think you can just damage a perfectly good story with hello kitty aliens? I don't think so! I'm the leader of this group so I think I should tell a story! Me: ok don't get me started rai! This is my story so I get to say whatever attacks the temple like pie mutants! (pie mutants attack the temple) Rai: (worried)  
Me: or giant naked mole rats!  
Rai: (little more worried)  
Me: and evil Christmas trees!  
Rai: (really worried)  
Me: or!  
Rai: ok you can tell the story just call all the weird stuff back!  
Me: ok people lets go destroy chases place now! (weird stuff walks away)  
Rai: ok you done?  
Me: well can I start the story?  
Rai: fine but can u whispers something about kimiko  
Me: YOU PERVERT! (slaps rai and walks away)

Ok well back to my random story! Clay is eating a car as usual and omi is staring at himself in the mirror. Kimiko screams and starts shooting fire balls all over the place. "what is all the screaming about sweet thing?" asks rai. "oh I thought I saw a spi….. WHAT DID U CALL ME!!??" yells kimiko. A purple frog jumps in and says "hey idiots your friend jack spicer is causing a uproar at my pond! You better stop him or my frog buddies will do something….not….umm…pleasant in your bed sheets!" rai shouts "OH MY G WHAT THE FLIP IS JACKS PROBLEM? Wait is he poking the frogs with sticks?" "yes." "OH MY G WHAT THE FLIP IS JACKS PROBLEM? LETS GO BEAT HIM UP!" everyone shouts "yay!" 


	2. when tacos rule the world!

When tacos rule the world!  
The xiaolin warriors just got to the pond when they saw jack spicer crouched down poking the purple frogs with sticks and laughing evilly. "MUHAHAHAHAHA IF I CANT RULE THE WORLD I RULE YOU FROGS WITH A WOODEN STICK MUHAHAHAHAHA cough cough ………..ha-ha……whatever." jack said yelling at the frogs. "Hey tall strange albino thing! Stop yelling at us! Well what did we ever do to you huh? Huh? HUH?" yelled a frog from the crowd. "HEY JACK SPIC-STUPID! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Rai. "I'm kind of ruling the frogs right now, can you go bother chase?" asked jack. "CHASE!!" screamed Kim. "What's up with her?" "oh Kimiko sort of has a thing for chase….its very weird…" sobbed Rai. "But anyway….JACK SPICER YOU OFFICIALY HAVE GONE OF YOUR CRACKERS!" yelled Omi. "KNOCKERS come on its not burp that hard!" said Clay very angrily at Omi. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" Omi yelled and ran off crying. "Man why did you have to yell at him I mean he's just a little cheese ball." said Jack in a sad tone. "……..IM TELLING CHASE!" yelled jack and poked clay in the nose. Jack then started running around in circles and laughing then heli- packed off. "FINALLY!" yelled the frogs and hopped off! "HA what could Chase do to me!?" said Clay. Chase then arrived with Jack following. "OK THAT'S IT MISTER YOU CROSSED THE LINE! YOU SCARED THE TACOS! NOBODY SCARES THE TACOS!" yelled chase at clay. Omi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Maybe he has gone off his crackers!" whispered Omi to Rai. "AHH!" shouted Rai and ran up to kimiko and said "SAVE ME!" he jumped hoping she would catch him but she was to busy looking at chase. "ALRIGHT WE ALL BETTER START FIGHTIN RIGHT? SIZE MICK KICK EARTH!" yelled clay. "AHH, TACOS SAVE ME!" screamed chase. Then a swarm of tacos swooped in front of chase. "OK….this is way to creepy for me….lets go bother Wuya!" suggested kimiko. "sure!" yelled the team. "But I wanted to say that." said Rai. "Aw well that's TOO BAD!" yelled kimiko. 


	3. the lair of the hag!

"Are we almost there?" asked Kimiko. "How should I know, BABE?" said Rai. Kimiko went up and grabbed Rai's head and threw him in the air. "AHHH, hey I can see my house from here! Oh ya AHHH!!" yelled Rai. He fell back down and Kimiko grabbed him by the head again. "So what way do we go?" asked Kim with a devilish grin. " south east! She's touching my head!" Kim dropped him and started walking off. "My very good leader friend! Are you ok?" asked Omi. "Swell thanks for asking." said Rai sarcastically.

"WUYA WERE IS MY CHICKEN!?" shouted Hannibal bean. "Why did I leave chase for the over grown vegetable?" whispered Wuya to herself. "Oh GHOST HAAAAAG WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled jack. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "Well since you asked, chocolate pudding!" answered jack. "I was being sarcastic!" yelled wuya going through jack. "I'm poisoned! I got the hag flu!" "oh shut up you boob!" said wuya while she tried to hit jack but failed since she's a ghost hag. "Haha jack was called a funny word!" laugh Omi. "Shut it Omi! There going to find out we've been here the whole time!" yelled Rai. "uh oh…"

"OH SO NOW YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THIS! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY!?" yelled Wuya. "Well we really didn't think about it like that…we were just bored." said Clay. " I HOPE YOUR PROUD OF YOURSELVES!" yelled Wuya.

ME: hold on a second hag face! This is supposed to be a comedy! We do not need a ghost hag bringing down the scene! I'm sorry but I have to cut you from the story.  
Wuya: you cant do that to me im the main evil female.  
Jack: we have katnappe.  
Wuya: shut up you boob!  
Me: true. See ya!(pulls a lever for a trap door)  
Wuya: ha ha I can fly remember!  
Me: well I say you fall down the trap door!  
Wuya: oh snap(falls down the trap door.  
Me: ok story on!

"Ok what do we do now?" asked rai. "Ya the whole reason we came here was to bother hag face." said kimiko. "WOMAN I SAID WERES MY…..what the heck are you all doing here?" said Hannibal . Chase and his tacos fly in. "CHASE IS HERE LETS PARTY!" kimiko shouts. She jumps up and hugs chase. "It burns!" yells chase. "NOOO!" yells rai. "Whatever I shall get her tomorrow but for now LETS PARTY!" yells rai. And everyone danced until they had to use the bathroom. Then they danced some more!

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Ok that's the end for now! But I need some ideas so please review with some ideas! Thanks! 


	4. the road to NACHO CHEESE!

Ok so now our heroes...and jack are on their way to the forbidden city of NACHO CHEESE for no reason at all! Hey i dont make the stories i... ok i make the stories so!let the story begin!

"Stop poking my head you stupid earth monkey!" yelled kimiko at jack. everyone stared at jack. "I AM BORED!" said jack really slow like. "Why are coming on this adventure with us anyway!?" yelled kimiko. "I AM BOR" "SHUT UP! I DONT WANNA HEAR HOW YOUR BORED!" interupted kimiko. "I cant hear any more." said rai walking away.

"MAN you two are more rowdy then when a cat and a dog have to use the same bathroom!"

said clay. "That made no sense at all!" said omi. "Well cheeseball I think it did I mean that would be bad if a cat and dog had to use the same bathroom." said jack. "YOU TRADER!" said omi to jack. "TRAITOR CHEESE BALL! T-R-A-I-T-O-R!" corrected jack. "Whoever!" "WHATEVER!" "SHUT IT! We are almost there!" shouted rai calling off the fight. So they all called a truse untill later that is! bum bum buuuum! Ok so ya they were walking and walking and walking and walking and walking then they saw a squirrel... then they walked some more. "Ok someone shoot the author! My feet are killing me!" yelled kimiko.

So after all that walking they had a tea party then walked some more, some more! Then they finally got there! " WOW THAT AUTHOR CAN GET KINDA ANNOYING!" said jack.

me: jack i thought we had something special!

jack: i dont even know you!

me: yes you do

jack: ok fine i do but... whatever i take it back just get me outta this creepy place in the sky!

me: your in a kids play room...

jack:oh i knew that...

me : back to the story!

ok so then when they got there they open the cupcake treasure chest...but then hello kitty monsters from the first chapter attacked! Ok well i guess we are outta time for today! im sorry it was short and it took me a long time to write this but my computer was goin funky. so ya will the xiaolin warriors...and jack make it past the hello kitty monsters from the first chapter? tune in next time for XIAOLIN RANDOMNESS!

p.s. thanks for your reviews! oh and the girl that likes clay i hope you like this chapter better! And i hope you all enjoyed it too! see ya!


	5. Meet Vampire kitty the crossovers begin!

ok i would just like to say that my very good friend and long lost sister vampire kitty is doing a way better job than me with my stories so stop reading my stories and read MY STORIES! i mean vampire kitties stories...hehe...

the real heylin princess comes in.

heylin princess: hey what are you doing this is my story!

vampire kitty: im in trouble... tacoes attaaaaaaaaack...naruto.

(naruto comes up whistling)

naruto: (suddenly notices tacoes) HOLY PICKLE JUICE! ITS A SQUIRREL! (naruto points at squirrel)

raimundo: hey outta our story naruto!

heylin princess: u mean my story dont cha rai.

vampire kitty: so this story is a crossover now...cool

heylin princess: wow all those years and finally a idea that will help this story! thanx VK!

vampire kitty: No problem...wait there is a problem! NOW YOUR STORY WILL BE BETTER THAN MINE!! NOOOOO!!

heylin princess: (ties vampire kitty to a chair) your not goin anywhere missy! this crossover is brilliant! BRILLIANT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough haha hehe!

jack:(eating popcorn) what did i miss?

heylin princess: JACK!!

vampire kitty: POPCORN!!

(ok for people who dont like naruto xiaolin showdown crossovers...too bad! you have to read and reveiew! muhahahaha...ill stop that now...)

ok so jack and sasuke were thinking of starting a emo club but sasuke found out jack wasnt emo so he started the club with gaara.

raimundo and naruto were planning on playing a prank on kimiko and sakura untill the hello kitty monsters attacked. everyone started screaming. everyone ate pie. then they fell off a cliff.

Clay and foodboy (i forgot his name) started eating mt. fuji because they were in asia anyway. they noticed that everyone was falling off the cliff so they ate the cliff. they all then were arrested by the hippie police! (thanks vk) they were sent to the planet of educational television and everyone started crying. except chase because he is a dork. So is gaara.

vampire kitty: (evil voice) PREPARE TO DIE!!

heylin princess: ahh cant u take a joke!? is that a chain saw?did u buy it at home depot?

vampire kitty: (regular voice) actually it was on sale at lowes but any way back to your destruction!

heylin princess: (running and typing at the same time) you know this is real easy but i hoped you liked this! i liked writing it! im gonna do this more often but maybe not make fun of gaara and talk more about jack.

vampire kitty: (still running after me) you know he wears make up!

heylin princess: so does your guy! but anyway i better stop writing before she kills me in real life...ok well talk to u later...i hope...

the end for now! so go home unless you are home then go make waffles! R&R please this is my best chapter!

vampire kitty: your stories suck.

heylin princess: TACOS ATTACK! and jack save me!

vampire princess:EEp! (gaara hugs her)

heylin princess: are u still mad at me?

vampire kitty: your my best friend did i ever tell u that?


	6. talk show

"WHAT!" yelled Rai. "Ok I will repeat myself since your going through your retard period. I won a contest. We are going on a talk show!" said Kimiko. "Oh that's what I thought you said…" said Rai. "But you see we cant go because……because Clay has stage fright!" Clay glared at Rai. "I DON'T CARE WE ARE GOING ON THE SHOW SO SOMEONE GET JACK, HAG FACE, AND HANNIBAL RICE!" yelled Kim. "I believe its bean not rice." corrected Omi. "I DON'T CARE! I'll get chase!" kimiko skipped away. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the mat." whispered rai. "I HEARD THAT!" "eep…" 

"Im bored!" said jack with a depressed tone. "Ok well I have an idea……..QUIT TRYIN TO POKE ME!" yelled wuya. "But its fun!" said jack. "But you just said……..never mined."

Me: hold up I thought I got rid of you in the last episode!  
Wuya: I guess I got voted back!  
Me: fine whatever! Story on!

"Alright jack and hag face your coming with us!" yelled rai as he busted through the window. "Is it that time of week again?" asked jack. "What?" asked everyone as they started backing away from jack. "Umm, never mined! Lets just go were ever they want us to go! Im bored!" said jack walking towards the broken wall were the xiaolin warriors last broke in. "That was easy." whispered rai to omi who just recently got there. "Come little midget!" said rai with a very proud voice. "Some day Raimundo you have to tell me what a midget is!" "Of course I will omi."

"Welcome to the Opa show! Today we have the characters from xiaolin showdown show! Raimundo Pederosa leader and dragon of wind! Kimiko Tohomiko dragon of fire! Omi No name dragon of water! And Clay Bailey dragon of rock!" "Its earth!" "Whatever. As for the heylin side Wuya a.k.a hag face or ghost hag, Jack Spicer: evil boy genius or Prince of darkness, Chase Young: The lizard guy, and Hannibal rice, wait I mean bean." said the announcer.  
"Wait a minute your telling me we've been on a TV show all this time!" asked jack. "As my friends say it…hud!" said Omi. "Its duh!" Corrected Clay. "Thank you, dur!" "duh!" "Oh yes thank you! Udh!" "That wasn't even close!"

5 hours later.  
"Alright I shall get it this time!" "Well we our out of time! Thanks for watching cheese ball mess up on saying duh! See you next time on the Opa show!" "WAIT NO COME BACK I SHALL GET IT!" "NO MY MOVIE CAREER IS OVER!" "NO KIMIKO LIKES CHASE MORE THAN ME AND IM 1500 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM!" "I LIKE PIE!" everyone stopped whining and started backing away from Clay. "Well I do like pie!" "Yay pie party!" and everyone started dancing.

The end for now but keep reviewing please so my stories will stay alive! If you stop reviewing the earth will explode! And do you really want to be the person who makes the world explode??(yes I know it would be cool but think about the taco's)


	7. american showdown

heylin princess: ok well ya me hopes u liked the last chapter!!

vampire kitty: (walks in with a giant potatoe) hey has your next story started...oh...HI PPL!!!

heylin princess: (wacks kitty in the back of the head) im tellin my story take your potatoe and leave!!

vampire kitty: OUCH!! fine but...im telling jack u dont like him anymore!!!(runs off)

heylin princess: Noo!!! we just started to have a nice relationship!! OK FINE IM TELLING GAARA THAT...THAT...UMM...DANG IT!! WHY DO U HAVE TO LIKE A GUY THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING????!

ok since me's running out of ideas i have came up with a musical, yay!!

omi walks in. He starts singing walking on sunshine but he sounds like a cat attacking a chalkboard. alright now to be serious!!(i know im scared too)

has everyone seen american idol...good...

raimundo

kimiko

jermaine

they are the judges so ya...thinking to self aww man im blowing it...

our first contestant is katnappe!!

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation 

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh 

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh 

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh. "

raimundo: ooo i love that song! wait i mean...your ok but your tone was all off.

kimiko: why are u dressed as a bannana?

katnappe: dang it! i knew yellow wasn't my color!!

jermaine: pretty good...

OK SO IT'S YOUR TURN TO DECIDE SHOULD KATNAPPE GO TO HOLLYWOOD OR GO HOME CRYING??

YOU CHOOSE CAUSE IM JUST THE WRITER I CANT THINK FOR MYSELF!! 


End file.
